


She Needs to Come Home Now

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Update spoilers, sort of death but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk tries his best to save Roxy after the Miles get her... but will his best be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Needs to Come Home Now

“Also, I’m just gonna steal her if you don’t mind. She needs to come home now.” Dirk wrapped Roxy’s hand in his own, and in her drunken, sleeping stupor, she still recognized him and leaned into his side. There was nothing unusual about this, Dirk having to hunt down his best friend’s sleeping form, drifting somewhere out in the void, usually surrounded by dead aliens, sometimes people, never anyone he recognized. He didn’t mind though. It kept her safe, and that was what mattered. He moved his hand from hers, wrapping an arm around her to keep her steady, taking his time getting her back to her tower. He didn’t want to jostle her. He almost wished she would wake up sometimes. Not because he was tired of taking care of her. He would always be willing to drop anything to keep her from drifting to far, bring her back home and tuck her into bed. If it wouldn’t have raised suspicion, he would have left her in his own tower. Although… now with everything screwed up it wouldn’t matter, he could keep a better eye on her there. So he switched directions slightly, cradling her to him, and started for his own tower. 

As they started their ascent up to the window, things started to go wrong. All of sudden, Roxy’s dreamself spluttered and coughed and curled in on itself, and her eyes opened, but she looked delirious. She looked around wildly and seemed kind of terrified. 

“Where the fuck am I what’s going on who- Dirk.” She breathed a heavy sigh of relief and clung to him tighter. He looked alarm but nodded, not sure of what to make of her sudden awakening. Then when they touched down in the rower and she tried to stand alone, she collapsed. And then he saw her stomach, seeping blood ever so slightly, ever so slowly. 

“Shit. Shit the miles on earth, Rox they got you. I gotta save this you so I can go deal with regular you or you’re gonna die on me. Shit.” Dirk scrambled around, and Roxy just watched, looking even paler than normal and distinctively less bubbly. Eventually he settled for taking his bed sheets and ripping them with his sword, turning them into makeshift purple bandages, which he wrapped around her torso tightly, murmuring ‘I’m sorry I’m so fucking sorry’ each and every time she winced a little. 

“Shame isn’t it?” she asked, her voice a little quiet and rough.

“What is?” 

“First time I wake to my prince in pointy shades rescuin’ my ass… I’m gonna die.” She shrugged noncommittally, failing to see how Dirk had any chance of saving her. “At least I set everything up for Jake and Janey. And I got to see your smokin’ hot face in person once.” She grinned and reached up, papping the side of his face, then wincing when the movement hurt. He shook his head at her, a pained smirk on his face. 

“You’re not dyin’. Not on my watch. Now I’m gonna try and wake my earth self back up, so I might get kinda quiet here but…” he sighed. He didn’t want her to feel alone when she was convinced she was dying. So he sat his dreamself down and took her hand again and then shut his eyes, urging his regular self to no longer be unconscious. After a few moments of kicking at his subconscious, he jolted awake on his roof, and immediately took off, running back into the apartment and looking wildly for something. He knew some weird window he was pretty sure was Roxy’s was around here somewhere. When he found it, he plugged it in, and without wondering whether it was safe for him to use it, tumbled through to the other side. 

He was in Roxy’s… lab? Well that was odd. But whatever. He headed up the stair, quickly, shifting his consciousness slightly to Derse to check both the situation with the miles and Roxy. She was still there, but barely. He needed to find her body, and now. 

He stumbled upon her then, lying on the floor, next to all of her game equipment. The miles were writhing around, so he chopped at a few with his sword, and they retreated, at least temporarily. It physically pained him to see her there. Dead. The only other person in his earth was in very real danger of being gone forever. The vibrant beautiful and strong girl was taken down so easily. It made his blood boil. Whoever did this was going to pay. He knelt down next to her, back against one of the machines so he was less vulnerable, and propped her head up gently. 

His hands were shaking. It’s a daunting task, desperately trying to revive the body of your best friend, and the only other human on planet Earth. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He tried to make it gentle and sweet, beyond the desperation of wanting to feel her breath moving inside her again, because even if she was dead… it was still her first kiss. And his too. After a minute, she still didn’t stir, and he gave up, a tear leaking from his eye as he leaned against her, his forehead resting on hers as he reached her hand, wrapping his fingers in hers. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. You called me your prince and I… I couldn’t save you. Dunno what we’ll do without you, Rox. The team needs you. To be perfectly honest I need you and now that you’re gone I just…. It’s going to be really hard to go on. To finish this. I’ll do it because it has to be done but… It’s not gonna be the same without your crazy ass helping me out.” 

Suddenly, she moved underneath him, spluttering for a second, before reaching the slight distance between them and kissing him again. At first, he wasn’t sure what to think. After all he’d spent the last three years convinced he was into Jake, hadn’t he? But thinking back… Whenever Jake needed something, it was a game to him, he went out of his way to make it difficult for him. When Roxy needed help he just did it. Without a thought. Maybe that was the problem. Jake was an enigma, he was fascinated by that which he didn’t understand. Roxy he understood completely, she was a constant presence in his life and thought of trouping along without her was nigh unfathomable. 

So he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her tightly, because it felt right. Maybe, growing up alone with a puppet to look after him, maybe he’d just gotten a little confused on what love was. Because Roxy crawling into his lap and pulling his to hers yet again certainly felt like exactly the way things were supposed to be. He pulled away, someone reluctantly. 

“Rox. Rox you’re okay.” 

“One hundred percent buddy boy. This bitch is a okay. Now we got shit to do, don’t we? We both gotta get to the medium, and Jake and Jane too. So get that fine ass back home, the sooner we get into the medium, the sooner we A. Don’t all die and B. I see you again.” He smiled and nodded slightly. He admired that about her, the ability to just get up and go after almost dying. 

“Wait. Before I take off again…” he stumbled through his sylladex looking for something and rapped it out quickly, and extended them to her. “It’s a rudimentary version of AR, except, well you. It’s not as smart or as like you as AR is to me, but it should help you a lot in game, and make communicating easier since they’re hands free.” 

“Dirk… Dirk are these whiskers? Did you give my shades whiskers?”

“Maybe.” 

“Dirk babe, you’re kinda the best.” She grinned at him, slipping them up her nose. “How do I look?”

“Damn fine. Fine enough to be a Strider even. Now I gotta go. Get my ass in the game, and get Janey’s now alive again body off Derse before it explodes. But I’ll see you in the medium, Rox.” He smiles at her, a real smile and she grins right back, grabbing the straps of his tanktop and kissing him again and murmuring a goodbye against his lips. 

“See you in the medium, Dirk.” She replied, before spinning on her toes, ducking away from a few miles tentacles, and setting up with the machines.

It’s real easy to fight, he thought as he tumbled through her window again, when you have someone to fight for. And with.


End file.
